De Cólicos y Canciones
by Pekis Fletcher
Summary: OS - Una buena idea para mejorar el primer - y fastidioso - día de regla.


**Aclaración de Pekis Fletcher: Este OS no me pertenece en absoluto. Las ideas, la compilación, y escritura le pertenecen a Daniela Molina, quien no tiene cuenta en FF y me pidió un sitio para publicarlo. No tomé ningún tipo de participación en este OS.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía y prohibida la copia total o parcial de la historia.**

**Se aprecia un review con opiniones. **

**Atte. danymoli1795**

* * *

**'De cólicos y Canciones'**

Pov Bella:

Era una mañana fría aquí en Forks, así que con toda la pereza del mundo me levanté de la cama y me metí al baño para arreglarme. Cuando note que me sentía hinchada, incómoda, y la barriga me dolía horrores, me di cuenta de que había llegado mi regla.

-Genial - Pensé con sarcasmo. Adiós a una potencial semana normal; y yo que tenía planeado algo para los dos…

En fin, después de media hora salí completamente lista. Baje a desayunar, aunque no me prepare gran cosa, ya que los cólicos me quitaron el hambre. Cinco minutos después, sonó la bocina del Volvo. Cogí mi mochila y mis llaves, y salí corriendo a abrazar a mi novio.

-Qué suerte que no me caí - pensé. Lo saludé con un suave pero romántico beso, y aunque me alegraba de verlo, los cólicos se reflejaron en mi rostro en forma de una fea mueca. Mi novio, al notar la cara que puse, me preguntó:

-¿Estás bien?

-Si claro – respondí, metiéndome al asiento del copiloto con una nueva mueca. Él me imitó – Es solo que tengo cólicos por la regla, nada más.

-Ummm, ok – dijo él incómodamente. Luego de eso, partimos hacia el instituto.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento vi que Rose y Alice tenían cara de lamento.

-Qué sucede chicas? - pregunté.

Me respondieron a coro - ¡Regla! - Hice una mueca de asentimiento y nos adentramos hacia nuestra primera clase.

Pov Edward:

Cuando llegue a casa de Bella, la note un poco rara. Le pregunte qué sucedía me contestó que tenía cólicos. A veces desearía poder ayudarla un poco con su dolor. Cuando llegamos al instituto, vi a Jasper y a Emmett con cara de tragedia. Les pregunte qué sucedía, y a coro respondieron:

-¡Cólicos!

Ahora entendía su cara ya que mi pobre novia también estaba así. Me quede pensando qué podría hacer para poder aliviar un poco su dolor y se me ocurrió que les cantáramos una canción a las tres de parte de cada uno.

-¿Pero qué canción? – preguntó Jasper.

Después de pensarlo por un momento, se me ocurrió que podríamos cantarles la más referente, una de Ricardo Arjona llamada 'De vez en mes', por lo que durante el descanso preparamos todo. Les enviamos un mensaje a las chicas avisándoles que las esperábamos en la sala de música a la hora de la salida, y ellas accedieron muertas de la curiosidad.

A la hora acordada, y nerviosos y un tanto inseguros, escuchamos que la puerta del salón de música se abría y arrancamos con la canción.

Yo entoné la primera estrofa:

_De vez en mes te haces artista,__  
__Dejando un cuadro impresionista,__  
__Debajo, del edredón._

Jasper me secundó:

_De vez en mes con tu acuarela,__  
__Pintas jirones de ciruelas,__  
__Que van a dar hasta el colchón._

Fue el turno de Emmett:

_De vez en mes un detergente,__  
__Se roba el arte intermitente__  
__De tu vientre y su creación_.

Entonamos los tres a coro:

_Si es natural cuando eres dama,__  
__Que pintes rosas en la cama,__  
__Una vez de vez en mes._

_De vez en mes,__  
__La cigüeña se suicida,__  
__Y ahí estás tú tan deprimida,__  
__Buscándole una explicación.__De vez en mes,__  
__El cielo te roba el milagro,__  
__El tiempo te hace un calendario,__  
__De una vez, de vez en mes.__De vez en mes,__  
__Tú me propones huelga de hambre,__  
__Yo algo de imaginación.__De vez en mes la luna nueva,__  
__Viene a quitar lo que renueva,__  
__Y a colocar otra ilusión.__De vez en mes soy invisible,__  
__Para intentar en lo posible,__  
__No promover tu mal humor.__De vez en mes no hay quien te aguante,__  
__Y es tu pecado estar distante,__  
__Y otro peor quedarme ahí.__Y aunque hay receso obligatorio,__  
__Y el cielo se hace un purgatorio,__  
__Te amo más, de vez en mes._

Emmett:

_De vez en mes,__  
__La cigüeña se suicida,__  
__Y ahí estás tú tan deprimida,__  
__Buscándole una explicación._

Jasper:

_De vez en mes,__  
__El cielo te roba el milagro,__  
__El tiempo te hace un calendario,__  
__De una vez, de vez en mes._

Yo:

_De vez en mes,__  
__Tú me propones huelga de hambre,__  
__Yo algo de imaginación._

Por último los tres:

_De vez en mes,__  
__Tu vientre ensaya para cuna,__  
__Tu humor depende de la luna,__  
__Y yo te quiero un poco más.__De vez en mes,__  
__A ti te da por tomar siestas,__  
__A tus hormonas por las fiestas,__  
__Y el culpable siempre yo.__De vez en mes,__  
__No hay más reloj que el de tu cuerpo,__  
__No hay más luz que la que das,__  
__De vez en mes._

Pov Bella:

Cuando llegamos a la clase tomamos asiento y, entre notas y susurros, nos pusimos al día. Alice y Rose estaban de acuerdo conmigo en que la regla es una de las cosas más horribles que nos puede pasar a las mujeres, pero yo argumentaba que si no fuera por eso no podríamos tener hijos, por lo que terminaron por cederme la razón. Todas soñábamos en un futuro ser madres junto a nuestros amores.

Hablando de los chicos, mi amor no me había enviado ningún mensaje en toda la clase y eso era raro. Las horas pasaron rápido y ya nos encontrábamos en la cafetería escogiendo algo para comer. Gracias al cielo ya los cólicos habían parado un poco y pude comer algo liviano pero rico. Las chicas me esperaban en la mesa con sus propios almuerzos.

De un momento a otro, mi celular comenzó a sonar y un mensaje de mi amor llegó. Decía así:

_Hola princesa, solo quería decirte que te amo, y espero que los cólicos hayan mejorado, sino es así te mando millones de besos y abrazos para que te mejores. No olvides tomarte algo. También quería decirte que a la salida te espero en la sala de música. Con los chicos les preparamos una gran sorpresa._

_Pd: cuida mi corazón, que lo he dejado contigo._

Suspire como tonta enamorada que era y corrí a mostrarles el mensaje a las chicas. Cuando llegué, me encontré con caras parecidas a la mía. Les pregunte qué sucedía; al principio no me contestaron, pero luego de unos minutos lo hicieron entre suspiros, aunque lo único que les entendí es que amaban a sus chicos.

Llego la hora de la salida y las tres nos fuimos a la sala de música y, con tímidos pasos entramos a la sala y allí los encontramos

Me quede estática por unos segundos, y unos hermosos ojos verdes me miraron con amor y ternura, verde contra marrón chocolate, yo creo que a las chicas le paso lo mismo, ya que vi las expresiones y tenían la misma cara que yo cuando miraba a mi novio. De un momento a otro los chicos comenzaron a cantar un canción de Ricardo Arjona.

Dejando de lado el toque de humor que tenía la canción, me pareció la cosa más hermosa del mundo por su significado más profundo. Lágrimas de emoción se escurrían por mi cara – potenciadas por el ataque hormonal - y, mirando al hombre más hermoso sobre la tierra, corrí a abrazarlo y agradecerle por la canción con un gran beso cargado de pasión y toda clase de sentimientos, intentando que comprendiera y sintiera todo lo que siento por él.

Rompí nuestro beso y me encontré con unos ojos verdes brillando como los más hermosos luceros y con esa voz suave y aterciopelada me preguntó

-¿Te gustó? - lo abracé y le dije al oído:

-Gracias. Es la cosa más especial y hermosa que han hecho por mí – correspondió mi abrazo.

-Solo quería alegrar tu día y recordarte lo mucho que te amo, y decirte también que, a pesar de que pasen los días y los años, siempre te voy a amar por el resto de nuestras vidas. Eso implica que seas mi amante, mi amiga, mi esposa, la madre de mis hijos, y la abuela de mis nietos.

Cuando salimos de edificio, vi a las chicas besando, y abrazando a sus novios, seguramente agradeciéndoles por tan lindo gesto. Nos montamos en el auto y arrancamos hacia mi casa.

Cuando llegamos, Edward como caballero que es me ayudo a abrir la puerta, se despidió de mí con un dulce beso y me dijo:

-Te veo mañana, princesa. Descansa.

Más tarde esa noche, mientras me preparaba para irme a la cama, me puse a pensar en lo afortunada que soy en tener un novio que me respeta y me ama, y que fue capaz de cambiar un tedioso y molesto primer día de regla con una graciosa y bonita canción.

Con ese pensamiento, y los hermosos ojos verdes de mi Edward, me entregué a los brazos de Morfeo.

-Gracias por leer-


End file.
